1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a hybrid vehicle and, in particular, to a hybrid vehicle including a booster converter that boosts electric power from a battery and supplies the boosted electric power to a drive circuit that drives a traveling motor.
2. Description of Related Art
As a hybrid vehicle, a hybrid vehicle that includes a booster converter and a system main relay in an electric power line between a battery and an inverter that drives a traveling motor has been proposed, the booster converter boosts electric power on the battery side and supplies the boosted electric power to the inverter side, and the system main relay connects or disconnects the battery (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-255294 (JP 2007-255294 A)). When battery-related failure is detected in this hybrid vehicle, the system main relay is turned off to disconnect the battery, an engine is started thereafter, and the hybrid vehicle travels without charging or discharging of the battery.